Women and Coffee
by Sailor's Wife
Summary: Cam likes his women like he likes his coffee, hot and strong. Watching Sam as she sparred publicly with Daniel in what could only be considered rough foreplay, Cam thinks Sam is the definition of his perfect woman, he wonders if it's worth the risk to find out. Sam/Cam with some Sam/Daniel overtones. I think both Sam/Cam and Sam/Daniel shippers will like it.


**A/N: I was transcribing a new chapter of Someone To Watch Over Me (the next chapter of Two's company was next), when my muse decided to wander in, have a seat and pester the hell out of me until *this* suddenly appeared in place of my lovely chapter.**  
**Note to self, ask muse for her schedule, because hers always seems to clash with mine. Also, make time to transcribe tomorrow.**

**I wrote this really late at night, and didn't have a beta. All mistakes are mine and would appriciate it if you'd point them out for me!**

**Oh and don't own, as if you didn't know. Because if I did, all the men of Stargate would be my personal attendants**!

He likes his women like he likes his coffee, hot and strong, with a hint of sweetness to temper the bitterness that usually comes with something so hot and strong. As he sat on the bleachers watching her wipe the floor with every opponent that challenged her he thought about how she filled all of those qualities.

Another opponent hit the floor hard, causing her breath to rush out in such a force that it was audible to everyone in the arena. The opponent gasped and tapped out just as Sam was coming in for the 'killing' blow. Sam smiled and extended her hand helping her opponent to her feet and bowed slightly thanking her for her challenge. _Just enough sweetness to temper the strength._

He has always known this of course. Jackson may be closer to her friend wise, but he knew her longer. He knew her back at the Academy where she was all strength, with a well hidden sweetness. Back then she was over kill. She was too tough, too confident, too strong. No one would ever see Samantha Carter, genius extraordinaire, break. She seemed to have too much to prove back then and maybe she did. She was a General's daughter hell bent on proving her worth despite rumors of all General's daughters having it easy. There were those that would try to break that tough exterior and prove the frail waif within. It didn't work. She's always wiped the floor with her opponents, whether it be in hand to hand, marksmanship, pure brain power or being able to out fly even the best of 'the boys'. He wouldn't be surprised if she single handedly changed the minds of the entire service of what a woman's worth was to the force. Back then, only he could see the 'real' Sam Carter but he was too afraid that if he let her know she'd pull that wall up in front of his face as well too.

But now, Sam Carter had to qualms about showing anyone who she really was. Still tough as nails, still the biggest brain on the planet, but no longer over confident, no longer feeling the need to prove herself to men, no longer needing to hide her femininity, especially here, among a society that valued strong women above all else.

It wasn't the typical Matriarchal society; no men in chains, no disdain for those of his gender. In fact, men were pretty much on equal footing with the majority of women. But a strong woman… a strong woman with a well rounded character was prized above all else here. Vala was highly respected here, but Sam, Sam was their deity come to life. They held her in great reverence.

It should have bothered him that the Elder women of this planet silenced him and spoke to Sam instead, recognizing her as the true leader of their team. Sam had tried to explain than Cam was the 'official' leader, but they saw through her, to her inner being they said. Cam had just shrugged and reiterated what he said to Landry; he's under no illusion he's in charge of anyone, and that in fact they often switched leadership roles depending on the circumstances. "The elder had laughed and said he was as wise as he was attractive which earned a snort form Vala, a poorly disguised grin from Daniel and a smirk and raised eyebrow from Teal'c. Sam's look however left him feeling a little weak in the knees.

….

They had been welcomed and shown around. Daniel made observations about their culture, its origins and admired the way they seemed to read people. In return, the women admired Daniel, sometimes to the point of turning his face crimson with just a look.

It hand ended up with bouts in the area, best warriors of both genders showed off their skill to their Earth visitors. Vala had joined in when the men of the village joined the matches, showing off her prowess in the ring. Vala was good, she knew how to handle herself, to read and take advantage of a situation, but there's a reason Vala only fights with men; she can manipulate men with just a look. Few see it coming.

Eventually Sam was asked to show her skill. Obliging, she quickly defeated her first two opponents, barely working up a sweat. The last however had given Sam a run for her money. One small mistake was all the opponent made, but it was all Sam needed to gain the upper hand.

..

Watching her and how her muscles moved, how dangerous yet graceful she looked, Cam couldn't help but wonder if she was always so calm, cool, collected and _in charge_ in everything she did and if it was worth the risk to find out.

As if reading his thoughts Daniel tilted his head closer and whispered "Yes she is and yes it's worth it."

All thoughts of watching the match went from his mind as he turned to Daniel big eyed, asking a hundred questions with that look, first and foremost being _'And you know how?'_

He never got his answer though. Sam had seen them talking. Distraction at such an event was quite frowned upon in this society and she had decided to teach them a lesson, or at least Daniel, for he was pulled by his vest out of his seat and hauled to the sparring mat. She stripped him of his vest, side arm and zat tossing them to Vala who grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"My apologies respected one." Sam said bowing to the village elder. "As recompense for his behavior in breaking the tradition of not speaking during such demonstrations, Daniel here will entertain you with a demonstration of his own. With me."

The village elder smiled and inclined her head to continue.

Sam and Daniel approached each other with wide smiles and a devilish look to their eyes as they bowed Jaffa style to one another, fist clenched and forearm over the heart. Unlike the Jaffa, however, they did not take the honored three paces back before beginning, but lunged at each other mid-bow. They didn't hold back either, both landing several bruising blows almost immediately.

….

Sam got Daniel with an elbow to the face causing Cam to grimace and thank whoever's idea it was to add healing devices to Vala and Sam's packs on every mission.

Even though Daniel reeled back from the blow to the face, he got his arms around Sam and lifted her into the air. He had her in strength by quite a bit, but Sam was a well seasoned fighter having been trained in her earliest years by her father, then the Air Force, then an ex-black/special ops Colonel, plus Jaffa and several other masters since then. Sam only had Daniel in years of practice, but it often proved to be the pivotal point in their typical matches. Sam usually won nine times out of ten. Then again, he had always seen restraint on both their parts. There was nothing of the sort in this match.

Twisting, Sam was able to alter their center of gravity to her advantage. As Daniel was forced to over balance Sam used the momentum to bring him over her own body to slam into the floor. Cam again grimaced before smiling as Daniel knocked Sam's legs out in return, starting a school yard style brawl between them.

Cam watched as they rolled around on the mat, each trying to pin the other but not succeeding for any negligible length of time. But they weren't just fighting, they weren't just sparring, they seemed to thoroughly enjoy beating the shit out of each other and vying for dominance. As they grunted and struggled, red faced and sweaty, bending each other into various and almost incomprehensible positions, Cam began to see the match in a new light. Yes, Daniel did know Sam, apparently inside and out. Watching them tussle on the mat was actually quite hot. They looked good together, two absolutely gorgeous people locked in what could only be described as very rough foreplay. The spectacle was doing things to his libido he never thought possible.

…

Finally they both looked to be tiring, yet each still not willing to concede to the other. Sam managed to get her legs wrapped around Daniel's neck and use her thighs to cut blood flow to his brain. Her body was laid out along the length of his, her head on Daniel's thighs and her hands holding his wrists with all her might. As Daniel's face started to turn various shades of red and eventually purple, Cam could only imagine the man must be getting tunnel vision, _'but man,' _he thought, _'what a way to go.'_ Death between the thighs of Samantha Carter _had_ to be the best way out.

Daniel either managed to free his hand, or Sam let it go sensing her impending victory. Daniel beat on the floor three times and Sam let him go and rolled off of him panting.

The crowd cheered and the High Elder stood clapping and whistling along with her fellow spectators. Apparently the spectacle was acceptable and all would be forgiven, not that they had seemed all that upset anyway. Cam was pretty sure Sam used it as an excuse to go all out on the mat with Daniel.

Daniel sat up having turned back into a semi-normal shade of red. He looked over at Sam who was still on her back panting and they both broke out into a fit of giggles.

A moment later Daniel rose to his feet and held his hand out to Sam who graciously took it. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms enveloping her in a big hug. Bloodied and bruised they clasped hands and held them aloft to the cheers of the crowd before staggering towards the benches where Vala was already rummaging back through her pack.

'_Yes.'_ Cam decided. _'Definitely like the perfect cup of coffee; hot, strong, and will sneak up on you and slap your ass awake when you least expect it.'_ Because he was definitely awake now. Her eyes had found his and locked there. They burned into his letting him know that display was purely for him.

Daniel was right. It's worth the risk, and heaven save his soul, he was going to take it!


End file.
